


Blind Date

by HeyWhoaIWroteAFic



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyWhoaIWroteAFic/pseuds/HeyWhoaIWroteAFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's having a lovely evening at home when a stranger with a nice pair of shoes derails his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, HUGE thanks to Carolyn (nineofhearts on AO3) for being my beta and my friend. <3

 

“Wine? Check. Popcorn? Check. A slice of the most amazing cheesecake from the most amazing bakery in the neighbourhood? Check. And of course, a TiVo full of Pr- oh my god!”

A thud on his balcony startled Kurt enough that he threw his tray of food to the floor. After briefly lamenting the cheesecake, he remembered why he was freaked out in the first place and grabbed his bottle of wine for protection as he went to inspect the noise.

He felt a little ridiculous creeping over to the balcony and holding the wine bottle like it was a bat, but his dedication to TV crime dramas had taught him a thing or two about the dangers of living alone in New York City. It could be a murderer, or a drug lord, or the leader of the Russian mafia, or...“A… shoe?” Kurt gingerly stepped out onto the balcony and picked it up.  It was a really nice shoe. No blood or scuffs or signs of struggle.

 During his inspection, something hit him on the shoulder and clattered to the ground. “What the hell?” Kurt realized it was the other shoe and gasped. “I’ve had this dream before.”

 “Oh thank god. Hello? Is there somebody down there?”

Kurt gripped the wine bottle and looked up towards the voice. “Don’t jump!”

“What? No, no. I’m not here to do… that. My name is Blaine. I’m up here on the roof, obviously. I uh… actually, it’s really dumb. I was having a date. Well, I intended to. He stood me up. It’s fine. I’m fine. I just… the door to the roof locks from the inside and I didn’t think of that, so I’m stuck up here, and my phone is dead.  I don’t think anyone comes up here until morning, so I’m hoping you might be willing to let me back in.”

“How do I know you’re not going to murder me?”

“Oh. I... promise not to?”

“Well if you _promise_ , then I’m definitely convinced.”

 “Please don’t go! Okay…  Uh, I’m Blaine Anderson. I’m 27 years old. I just moved in to this building a few months ago—apartment 17G—because I got a new job out here… I teach US history and government at LaGuardia arts… sort of a compromise of the practical and the fantastical for me. My parents wanted a lawyer, I wanted Broadway. Um… I-”

“Hold on, Broadway?  So you sing?”

“Yes.”

“Sing something for me.”

“What, are you kidding?”

“No, I'm not kidding. How else am I supposed to know you’re not creepy?”

“Okay.” Kurt heard him take a deep breath and exhale slowly. “Ugh, wait. I have garlic breath. Why did I think garlic bread was a good idea for a date?”

“Garlic breath?  It’s not like I can smell you from here. It sounds like you’re just stalling. I knew you were a murderer.”

Blaine sighed. “No. Yes. I’m stalling. But it’s just because you’ve put me on the spot, and I’m a little nervous, and I’ve had this song in my head all day…” Blaine cleared his throat, “ _How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How d-“_

Kurt shook his head and laughed, “Fine. Blaine? I’m coming up!”

“- _bertijibbet! A wi_ \- wait, really?”

“Against my better judgment, I’m letting you lure me up to the roof. I find it hard to believe that you can be dangerous if the Sound of Music seems to be constantly running through your head.”

“Oh my god! Thank you so much! I’ll save you some garlic bread!”

 

*          *          *

 

Kurt slowed his ascension of the last set of stairs that led to the roof.  He didn’t want Blaine to know that he was a little out of breath from coming up here, and he needed a moment to calm his nerves.

 “This is so stupid. This isn’t any more dangerous than getting Chinese food delivered… from a complete and total stranger… on a rooftop… in the dark…” Kurt reached in his pocket to grab his phone, so that he could have 911 dialed and ready to send, but quickly realized that his pockets were empty. “…without a _phone_ , shit. I’m an idiot.” He turned around and started down the stairs. “This was a bad idea. I will just tell this guy that I’ll find the super and send hi-”

A sudden pounding on the roof door sent Kurt flying down the rest of the steps until he heard a muffled, “Hello? Is there anybody in there?”

“Damn it.” Kurt stopped and turned around and squeaked, “I am! I’m here. Just thought I saw a rat.”

He ran back up the stairs, took a deep breath, twisted the handle of the door, and pushed it open with his shoulder. “Here we go! You’re free!”

Kurt stumbled through the doorway and ran right into Blaine.

Blaine caught him and chuckled, “Whoa there, be careful.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine and realized his mouth had immediately dropped open, but there seemed to be some sort of block between his brain and the rest of his body.  That block had dark hair and a blinding smile that put the most adorable crinkles around his beautiful hazel eyes.

 _Say something. Say anything.  The longer you stay silent, the weirder this is._ _Just say words. Tell him thank you. Tell him he has very nice, strong arms. Tell him that he’s got a great smile. Or perfect lips…_ “Oh! Eyes…”

“What?”

“Oh, hi. I said hello. Hey there. Hi...” Kurt stammered.

Blaine grinned and stuck his hand between them. “I’m Blaine.”

“I know.” Kurt backed up, grabbed his hand and shook it.

“Do you have a name? Or should I just call you ‘My hero’?”

“I’m Kurt. And I’m going to give this back to you.” He gently pushed Blaine’s arm back to him and leaned against the open door. “Shall we?” He nodded his head toward the stairwell.

“Yeah! Thank you so much. I just need to grab my stuff. Can you just hold the door open?”  Blaine grinned and trotted back to his picnic. After pushing the food containers and clean plates into a worn wicker basket, he looped his arm through the handles, grabbed the wine and glasses, held the candelabra in the crook of his neck, draped the blanket over his shoulder, and held out the half-eaten loaf of garlic bread and waved it at Kurt. “Your reward for when we get inside.”

Blaine took a step right into the blanket he was carrying, which sent everything flying forward. Before Kurt could really think about it, he yelped and dove for the candelabra. Which he successfully caught. But the victory was short-lived when he heard the squeak and crash of the metal door behind him.           

Kurt waited for him to yell, but instead Blaine just sighed and helped him get up.  “I don’t know about you,” Blaine said while staring at the locked door, “but I could really go for some wine right about now.”

 

*          *          *

 

“Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping.” Kurt took a sip himself—he had run out of things he’d never done half a bottle ago—before he held out the nearly empty wine bottle for Blaine.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Kurt gasped. “Really? Never?”

 “What can I say? I was a prep school boy and I never grew out of it.”

“Wow. So that explains the fancy set up here.”

“Ah, yes. My failed attempt at romance.  It was never gonna work with Calvin. I just get so excited about the idea of ‘happily ever after’ that I make over-the-top romantic gestures. It’s silly.” Blaine laid down on the blanket and covered his face with his hands.

“It’s not silly.” Kurt said softly, looking at Blaine with a sad smile on his face.

Blaine sighed, “What about you? Who did I pull you away from this evening?”

“Oh, well. He’s a very good-looking, famous gentleman by the name of Tim Gunn.”

“Lifetime TV marathon?”

Kurt laughed, “TiVo.”

“I see.” Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“You did break my date with an incredible slice of cheesecake from the bakery a few blocks down, though _.  That_ I may never forgive you for.”

“Oh, the Dough Knot? They have the best cronuts.”

Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine on the blanket and cradled the bottle of wine. “It’s 5:47. We should keep playing. We’re almost out.”

“Whose turn?”

“Never have I ever...” Kurt giggled and sloshed the bottle around before gesturing at Blaine with it, “… thrown my shoes off a rooftop.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed the wine from Kurt. “That’s definitely cheating.” He sat up a bit and took a sip anyway. “Never have I ever rescued a stranger from said rooftop.”

“Oh, no.  I’m not drinking for that one. As you can see, I didn’t rescue anybody.”

“I don’t know. I feel like you saved my evening.” Blaine moved closer and rolled onto his side to face Kurt.

He blushed and cleared his throat. “Um… there’s still one more drink in there.”

Blaine licked his lips and said, “Never have I ever… kissed a handsome stranger on a rooftop.”

Kurt stopped breathing, opening and closing his mouth a few times before gathering his senses and tilting his head toward Blaine.

 “Blaine? 21B?” Kurt and Blaine leaped up from the blanket.

“Oh, good morning, Mr. Mortha!” Blaine chirped.

“You know our super?” Kurt whispered.

“You _don’t_?”

“You think ‘21B’ is what? His cutesy nickname for me?”

“What are you two doing up here? Did you know this door locks?”

Blaine started throwing things into the middle of the blanket to scoop it all up in one go. “Oh, we were just-“

“-looking for comets.” Kurt finished and walked over to the open door. “There were supposed to be a lot of them. The comets. But you can’t see anything with all these city lights. Not that I’m complaining. Best city in the world! Go New York! Goodbye, Blaine. I’ll… see you around the building.”

“Kurt, wait!”

 

*          *          *

 

Kurt slammed his apartment door and slid to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. He had sprinted out of there as quickly as he could, thinking that maybe he could outrun how stupid he suddenly felt when Mr. Mortha interrupted them.  It was just the wine, the sunrise, and the sleep deprivation that had put them there in the first place. For god’s sake, Blaine was supposed to be on a date with _another guy._ “One who was completely wrong for him and probably thought bolo ties were making a comeback, but still. That wasn’t my date. Or my guy.” He sighed heavily and began to clean up the mess he’d left.

“Besides. Even if he did like me, how the hell am I going to start a conversation with him now?” The broom hit one of Blaine’s shoes that had fallen under the couch, and Kurt came up with a plan.

 

*          *          *

           

“Okay, was it 17G or 17D? Or B? Why do all the letters sound the same?” Kurt hugged the shoes to his chest and knocked on what he hoped was Blaine’s apartment door.

He could hear Blaine laughing on the other side of the door. “Mr. Mortha, I told you I’d get back to you about Sunday-” He swung it open. “-dinner. Kurt?”

“Hi! Um, I-”

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pulled their bodies together and suddenly they were _kissing_ and it was off-center and a little desperate but so sweet and perfect and everything Kurt had wanted on that rooftop. After a few stunned seconds, Kurt snaked his arms out from between them to hug Blaine closer, but Blaine pulled away and shook his head.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry. I was so excited to see you. I hope that was okay. Kissing you.” He glanced between Kurt’s eyes and mouth and bit his lip nervously.

Kurt laughed and threw his head back for a moment before looking at Blaine again. “No, no. That was a good decision. It’s just that…” He cleared his throat. “You’re kinda stealing all my thunder here.”

“Your thunder?”

“Yeah, I had this whole thing planned out with the shoes.  I was going to ask you if you were my Cinder-fella and… and you know what? I’m hearing it out loud for the first time and it’s completely ridiculous, so we should go back to doing your thing.” He leaned forward but Blaine stopped him.

“Cinder-fella?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on hopeless.”

“I think you’re adorable.” Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt preened. “Well, you’ve got a point.”

“As much as I’d like to give you a tour of my apartment,” he blushed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, “I did not sleep that well last night. Care to join me for some coffee and cheesecake? I know this great little place.”

 

 


End file.
